gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer Wiki:Manual of Style
This page will give an idea of how to write articles so they are consistent with this wiki's practices. For rules on what kind of articles are allowed, please see Rules. Article titles General article guide *Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. *The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. *When writing the article content, episode titles should be written in quotation marks, e.g., "We're Classmates!", song title should also be written between quotation marks. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. *Please write in third person: use "the viewer" instead of "you." *Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. What should an article have? This depends on the page. Some things are meant for some pages. For characters Each character gets an article, as long as they are important enough. What defines important enough are shown in the standards below. *Every character that visually appears on the show is allowed to have a page, except for characters that only appear in a group and don't perform any unique individual actions. **For the above group characters, a character page about the group should be created instead. (Example: Bellwall Delinquents) *Unseen characters should only have their own page if they are specifically named or play a role in an episode's plot. *Characters with very minimal information should be listed under the Characters List page and on their school page's members list. *Recurring unnamed characters should have their article named after what they represent. (Example: Kuromorimine's "Maus Commander") Each page of a character should have the following sections: *'Character' Infobox, 'providing the basic information about the character(''see Template:Infobox_Character for instructions); *One or more '''quotations said by the character or referring to him/her using the following template: " " (see Template:Quote for more instructions). *'Head paragraph' listing their character level: protagonist, supporting protagonist, antagonist, supporting antagonist, side character, minor character. *'Profile', giving a brief description of who the character is, their present situation like the attended school name and tank crew position, for example. *'Appearance',' '''providing a physical description of the character; *'Personality', providing a psychological and social description of the character; *'Background', providing an immersive view of their plot and roles in the GuP franchise; *'Trivia', describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting; *'Gallery', mainly with pictures of the character itself; characters' tank, bedroom or owned item is allowed; *Optionally, an '''External links' section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. *Include the characters navigation bar using . Also categorize the article accordingly using the available categories in ; for start looking at other characters' page can help. For tanks Only tanks that have made an appearance in any of GuPs material gets an article, if this tank is a multi-versioned tank *(e.g Panzer IV Ausf.D, Panzer IV Ausf.F2, Panzer IV Ausf.H), it may be included within the tank's page. Tanks that are noted to be possessed by a school but was never seen will be listed on the school's article page's owned tanks' section. If the tank does not have any information that could fill the "In Girls und Panzer" section of it's article, it should not have an article. Nonexistent tanks, characters' favorite tank, mentioned only tanks, like the Sturmgstiger, World of Tanks and any other game models, non-relevant tanks, like tank models seen in selling stands and offices, fan made tanks and any tank alike should not get an article. Each page of a tank should have the following sections: * One or more quotations, usually said by a character referring to the tank using the following template: " " (see Template:Quote for more instructions). * Tank Infobox, 'with basic and technical information about the tank that should not be reproduced within the article (''see Template:Infobox_Tank for instructions). * '''Head paragraph with the technical name of the tank, it's appearance and notable crew. * A bit of history, giving historical information about the tank, should be brief, content usually from from wikipedia. If there are any doubts regarding the information's veracity, please leave a message on Hauptman's talk page. * In Girls und Panzer, providing an immersive view of the tank's role and appearances in GuP. * Trivia, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting; *'Gallery', mainly with pictures of the tank itself in or out of action; crew, close-ups, decals, virtual appearances (in a selling stand) is allowed. *Optionally, an External links section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. *Include the tanks navigation bar using . Schools Any school that has made an appearance and/or has enough content should have an article page. Each page of a tank should have the following sections: * One or more quotations, usually said by a character referring to the school using the following template: " " (see Template:Quote for more instructions). * School Infobox, 'with basic and technical information about the tank that should not be reproduced within the article (''see Template:Infobox_Tank for instructions). * '''Head paragraph, giving the schools name, location, school level: main school, supporting school, side school, minor school. * History, giving historical information about the school, from how it started to present; * Background, giving the school's role in Girls und Panzer * Members, giving notable students of the schools, it should be organized based on crews (Anglerfish Team) or groups (Bellwall Deliquents); * Vehicles operated, listing in sub-sections the possessed vehicles of the schools including tanks, non-fighting tanks and vehicles; aircraft and amphibious vehicles. * Trivia, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting; *'Gallery', mainly with pictures of the school's vehicles, the school ship, main and side characters and anything related. *Optionally, an External links section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. *Include the school navigation bar using . Teams Any formed team that has made an appearance should have a article page. However, these only include a single tank crew, like Anglerfish Team and Centipede Team. Full brigades like Katyusha's Volunteer Army should not have an article, instead, be included in the school's page. Each page of a tank should have the following sections: * One or more quotations, usually said by a character referring to the school using the following template: " " (see Template:Quote for more instructions). * Teams Infobox, 'with basic and technical information about the tank that should not be reproduced within the article (''see Template:Infobox_Teams for instructions). * '''Head paragraph, giving a briefing detail of the team's origin, tank and tank commander and role in GuP. * Background, giving the team's role in matches. * Members, listing the members and tank crewing positions. * Trivia, describing any popular culture references or other trivia worth noting; *'Gallery', mainly with pictures of team's tank and crew. *Optionally, an External links section relevant to the character including links to official pages, informative resources, shrines, etc. Stubs Do not add Category:Stubs directly to an article. Instead use the Stub template by adding to the article. Articles should only be marked as a stub if the article is incomplete and is missing some basic information. For example, even though the article about the Earl Grey does not have much content, it should not be marked a stub because there is nothing else worthwhile to say about her. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Capitalization of other titles, like episodes should follow the rules of English, e.g. the articles an and the should not be capitalized. This also go with conformity with the English article of Girls und Panzer in wikipedia. Spelling For the purpose of maintaining consistency, words on this wiki should conform to the spelling used in U.S. English. This applies only to main namespace pages, not talk or user pages. Although no user should be harassed or punished for using other regional spellings of words, editors are encouraged to conform text in articles to U.S. spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "maneuver" American English spelled as "manoeuvre" worldwide English), just change it to the U.S. English spelling and be done with it. Point of view On most Wikis, there is a policy to give a "Neutral Point of View" (NPOV). More on this can be found on the Neutral Point of View page. Images It is recommended to upload images as a .png file as that is preferable to the standard .jpg in that it keeps the quality of an image at the highest possibility.